Contigo ni sin ti
by any-chan1303
Summary: Pitch ha vuelto pero esta vez irá contra la Luna, los guardianes deberán volver a defender aquello en lo que creen pero una guardiana más aparece. Y es alguien que nadie se esperaba. BunnyxOc
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ya sé!¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo me atrevo a empezar un fic cuando todavía no termino otro? Bueno, la respuesta es fácil, mi inspiración es caprichosa y sólo funciona cuando quiere, hasta me atrevería a decir que tiene dificultad para poner atención así que ténganme paciencia T-T**

**Ahora al fic; he visto muchas historias de la película Origen de Los guardianes y quise hacer una :3 pero como a algunas personas les molesta parejas BunnyxOC(humano), cosa que a mi no me importa voy aclarando, decidí que para comodidad de esas personas pondría a Bunny como un guardián humano pero le dejaré las orejas (es que eso le da un toque tierno XD)**

**Sin más que decir, salvo que los personajes no me pertenecen... T-T**

Cap 1 Prólogo

_Alguna vez tuve una vida, era mala, si debo decir la verdad... No recuerdo mucho de lo bueno, me asusta pensar que nunca tuve algo así. Pero puedo recordar algo: un hermoso bosque, tormenta entre las nubes y la oscuridad cubriendo todo. Y puedo decir con toda franqueza que... no tuve miedo. _

_He oído hablar a otros espíritus que la luna es quien da las segundas oportunidades a los humanos, y que les da un nombre. _

_Recuerdo que a cada segundo que pasaba me dolia más el respirar hasta que ya no lo hice. _

_Recuerdo que cerré los ojos, diciéndome a mí misma que lo peor había pasado y que me esperaba algo mejor._

_Recuerdo que todos los sonidos se apagaron, el silencio me rodeó y sentí que volvía a abrir la boca para tomar el aire que antes no había podido. _

_"Taithunder Stormlov", escuché decir a una voz débil y bastante frágil. Nunca supe quien fue. Nunca quise saber._

_Cuando pude levantarme, miré al cielo y recordé que esa noche iba a ver un eclipse total de luna, entendiendo así porque había tanta oscuridad. Caminé despacio hacia el pueblo esperando encontrar a alguien conocido, y cuando al fin lo hice, esa chica que había sido mi amiga atravesó mi cuerpo, dejándome confundida y muy asustada._

_¿Por qué nadie podía verme?_

_Me acerqué a un pequeño pozo de agua para ver i reflejo. Esa no era yo. Seguía manteniendo el color de cabello y ojos pero no era yo. No era yo._

_Mi cabello caía hasta la cintura con rizos castaños de distintos tamaños cubriendo mi espalda, mis ojos seguían siendo marrones pero ahora tenía unas vetas amarillentas levemente iluminando mis iris. Mi piel seguía siendo trigueña y mi estatura de 1,55 metros. Quizás era la mirada lo que me incomodaba tanto, mi ojo derecho lucía una pequeña mancha en forma de garra negra como tatuada en mi rostro. _

_Suspiré tratando de calmarme alejándome del poblado y adentrándome en el bosque otra vez. Por primera vez en mi "vida" extrañaba la presencia de mi padre..._

* * *

**314 años después**

Una sombra se elevó sobre la cama de la niña. Una mariposa hecha de arena dorada revoloteaba sobre el rostro de la pequeña, en cuanto la sombra se acercó a ésta, el hermoso sueño comenzó a adquirir un color oscuro hasta estar totalmente negra y con la forma de un cuervo.

Se escuchó una risa satisfecha.

-Envíales un mensaje a los guardianes... Diles que el Cuco ha vuelto


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

**Tengo que sincerarme: mi internet apesta. Todavía no entiendo como pude subir el capítulo anterior, pero los milagros deben suceder algún día :3**

**Por cierto, aca en argentina se le dice a Pitch, cuco o coco, así que perdón si ofendí al pobre cuco, el conserje XD**

Bunny no era el tipo de persona que podrías ver explotando por tonterías sin sentido, tampoco era de esos que hicieran las cosas sin pensar; al fin de cuentas era un guerrero, un guerrero pooka. Y como tal debía tener a recaudado aquellas emociones que le pudieran traer problemas, por ejemplo, el amor o la tristeza. Debía mantener la compostura, como buen guerrero.

-¡Maldito cubo de hielo! ¡¿Qué carajos le hiciste a mi madriguera?!

Bueno, casi siempre era un buen guerrero...

Un conejo **(como ya expliqué aquí Bunny es humano pero con orejas de conejo, sólo se los aclaro :3)** gritaba a todo pulmón en Santa Claussen abriendo toda puerta que encontrara, dispuesto a atrapar a cierto duende invernal. Quien, lejos del peligro, reía quedamente sentado en una de las ventanas de aquella fábrica mágica, escuchando portazos, yetis enojados, pasos de duendes correteando por los pasillos y un Norte que gritaba también tratando de calmar al voluble guardián de la esperanza. No era su culpa si la temporada de invierno estaba llegando a su fin, se aburría y como siempre pensó que la Madriguera era demasiado primaveral para su gusto decidió darle un toque Frost al paisaje.

-¡Baja de ahí, carámbano con patas!

El chico sonrió al ver que el joven unos cuantos metros bajo de él agitaba su puño maldiciendo sin parar, gritando cosas sobre daño a la propiedad, nieve en los huevos de pascua y ríos de pintura congelados. Jack lanzó una carcajada al escuchar la última parte, había tenido especial cuidado en ese detalle, la idea de una pista de patinaje estilo disco había sido muy tentadora.

-¿¡De qué te ríes?! ¡De esta no te salvas! ¡Aunque te tome toda la eternidad, VAS A DEJAR LAS COSAS COMO ESTABAN! ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA ESCA-!

Jack y Norte se voltearon a ver al conejo, quien estaba mirando un punto a su derecha. Curiosos también miraron para esa dirección, incluso Jack flotó hacia el suelo para observar el objeto de atención de Bunny. Frunció el ceño al no ver nada fuera de lo común, caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de éste y siguió tratando de ver...lo que sea que tenía que ver.

Ahogó un grito cuando sintió que lo jalaban del cuello de su polera y lo arrastraban hacia las puertas de la fábrica.

-Se ve que no eres muy listo, amigo- comentó Bunny sin dejar de soltarlo. Jack resignado llevaba los brazos cruzados, un poco avergonzado de haber caído en un truco tan viejo. Detrás suyo, Norte les seguía sonriendo burlón a Jack.

Cuando Bunnymund estiró el brazo para abrir una de las puertas salió disparado junto con Jack al suelo. Tooth había entrado con fuerza, abriendo de un portazo y empujando en el proceso a sus amigos. En otra ocasión se hubiera deshecho en disculpas, pero esta vez estaba muy agitada, sin parar de revolotear llegó hasta Norte y con un murmullo desesperado dijo:

-Pitch...Pitch ha vuelto

* * *

Tomó un tiempo tranquilizar al hada, pero después de dos ponches de huevo (cortesía de nuestro ruso favorito*) y de haber llamado a Sandman, los guardianes pudieron saber lo que había ocurrido en el Palacio de los Dientes.

_"Estaba en mi palacio, ocupándome de los dientes y los recuerdos, cuando las haditas comenzaron hacer mucho ruido... como alertándome. Al principio no supe cuál era el problema hasta que vi algo negro, una mancha, en el cielo acercádose. Creí que podría ser Jack o Sandy o tú, Norte pero las niñas jamás se comportaban así con ustedes así que... supe que se trataba de Pitch. _

_Lamento decirles que tuve razón. Un gigantesco cuervo negro voló sobre el palacio, haciendo caer de vez en cuando la arena negra que lo formaba. Nunca atacó, se limitó a sobrevolar el lugar e irse. Estaba angustiada cuando supe que volvería a pasar lo de hace catorce años, así que vine lo más rápido que pude"_

-¿Por qué no atacó?- preguntó Jack, después de escuchar la historia.

-Un mensaje. Quiere que sepamos que volvió- respondió Norte, observando atentamente el Globo terráqueo detrás de ellos, esperando ver luces apagarse o arena negra cubriendo los continentes.- ¿Creen que volverá a atacar a los niños?

-¡Que lo intente!- gruñó Bunny pero Tooth negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo... no se llevó ningún recuerdo, nada... temo que los niños no son su siguiente objetivo...

-¿Nosotros?

-Entonces es más tonto de lo que pensé. Una vez lo derrotamos, podemos hacerlo otra vez

* * *

_"Sonríe, niña. ¡Dije que sonrías!"_

-¡AH!

Taithunder abrió sus ojos, agitada por el sueño. Esa voz seguía estando en su cabeza, ya había pasado más de tres siglos y seguía escuchando esa estúpida voz. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, ya no podía hacerle daño, todo estaba bien ahora.

-Todo está bien- susurró llevando una mano, inconscientemente, a la fina garra negra que adornaba su ojo- sólo fue un mal sueño

* * *

Sandy miraba a sus amigos caminar por la sala del Globo, inquietos, dando mil y un ideas de cual era la razón para que Pitch volviera; descartándose todas en un segundo. Él prefería no opinar, porque tardarían varios minutos en entender lo que quería decir, así que simplemente se sentaba a observar y dar algún asentimiento o negación con la cabeza. Así que cuando la luna apareció en el cielo y comenzó a iluminar el cristal de la sala, fue el único (otra vez) en verla.

Con una sonrisa, agitó los brazos llamando la atención de los demás, quienes seguían discutiendo. Echando arena por los oídos, literalmente, tomó dos elfos que iban caminando cerca suyo y sin ningún cuidado, los sacudió hasta que los guardianes atraídos por el ruido giraron la cabeza. Sandy lanzó a los duendes por el aire y señaló con el ceño fruncido el cristal.

-Wow- exclamó Jack volando hasta pararse frente a la piedra- ¿qué está pasando?

-Eso, Jack- dijo Norte- es el hombre de la luna eligiendo un nuevo guardián

-¿Otro?- comentó Bunny- ya bastante tenemos con el último

-¡Hey!

-¿Quién creen que sea?- preguntó Tooth emocionada. Sandy dejó ver una calabaza sobre su cabeza- ¿Jack O'Lantern?

-¿Otro Jack? con uno tengo bastante, gracias

-¡Oye!

-Mmm... puede ser cualquiera

El rayo de luna golpeó contra la piedra haciendo brillar la sala.

-La marmota no, la marmota no, la marmota no- susurraba el conejo.

Apareció primero dos pies casi tapados con una bata; Bunny suspiró aliviado: la marmota no era. Luego siguió extendiéndose hasta que apareció un reloj sobre el pecho. Norte abrió mucho sus ojos cuando la imagen se completó.

-No puede ser- murmuró Tooth. Ninguno dijo nada más. Nadie los culparía, frente a ellos estaban tres guardianes, no uno: Madre Naturaleza, Padre Tiempo y... el Hombre de La Luna.


End file.
